Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell (08 de agosto de 1973), anteriormente conhecido sob os pseudônimos de Jenny e Jamie Bennett, era uma bruxa que possui o poder de congelar e explodir, a segunda filha de Patricia Halliwell e Victor Bennett, um das quatro Encantadas, e um dos as bruxas mais poderosas da história. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a desafiar abertamente as pessoas idosas e casar com um Guardião de Luz, Leo Wyatt, tornando-se posteriormente a mãe da criança duas vezes ao Santíssimo, Wyatt Halliwell. Ela enganou a morte de um total de oito vezes, venceu males poderosos, e mais tarde ajudou a recuperar a Escola de Magia. No mundo dos mortais, Piper foi um chefe de cozinha no Quake, antes de possuir um clube noturno chamado P3 e finalmente vendê-lo, para dirigir um restaurante que ela sempre sonhou em ter. Em 1998, Piper e suas irmãs, Prue e Phoebe, obteve os seus poderes, assim como o Poder das Três. Piper herdou a capacidade de congelamento de sua mãe, e era inicialmente relutante para viver o seu destino como uma bruxa, querendo levar uma vida normal. Durante seus primeiros três anos de ser uma bruxa ativo, ajudou a derrotar Piper "Rex Buckland" e "Hannah Webster", Abraxas, o Feiticeiro Dragão e Shax. Após a morte de Prue, Piper tornou-se a mais velha das Encantadas, após o Poder das Três foi reconstituída por sua meia-irmã, Paige Matthews. As novas Encantadas, em seguida, passou a vencer a Fonte de Todo o Mal, o Vidente, Cole Turner, a Anciã, Zankou e a Triade. Depois de lutar a batalha final, Piper conseguiu estabelecer-se com Leo e seus filhos, Wyatt e Chris, antes de ter um terceiro filho, uma filha chamada Melinda Halliwell. Ela começou a reclamar da Escola de Magia tão Leo poderia ensinar lá, enquanto ela corria o restaurante que tinha sonhado em ter. Ela era muito estreita com os netos, incluindo Prudence Halliwell, e foi visto lendo o Livro das Sombras a ela em seus anos de idoso. Biografia Inicio da Vida thumb|200px|left|Piper quando criança. Piper nasceu no dia 07 de junho de 1973 para uma Patty Halliwell e Victor Bennett. Em 24 de março de 1975 ela foi visitada por seu próprio futuro, que juntamente com o vosso futuro de suas irmãs mais velhas e mais jovens tentou desvincular o vínculo que sua mãe havia feito com o feiticeiro Nicholas. Ela prometeu-lhe os poderes de suas filhas e concedeu-lhe imunidade dos poderes com a bênção de seu anel. Em novembro de 1975, Piper e sua irmã mais velha Prue Halliwell congratulou-se com sua irmã mais nova, Phoebe Halliwell para o mundo. Não muito tempo depois de seu nascimento, seus grands, Penny Halliwell vinculou os seus poderes a fim de mantê-los a economizar de Nicholas. Para tranquilizar a sua segurança e criá-los como crianças normais, Penny fez esquecer a magia e apagou todas as memórias relacionadas com a magia. Em sua adolescência, Piper não sabia onde ela se encaixa, de acordo com a Prue era como a Jan Brady Prue mencionado isso em Coyote Piper. Um antigo colega dela também lembrou que Piper gostava de sentar no fundo da classe, com base na calça jeans Como disse Missy Campbell no episódio Coyote Piper.. Voltando a Ser Bruxa thumb|200px|Piper e suas irmãs na noite em que os seus poderes um despertados. Em 7 de outubro, 1998, irmã mais nova de Piper, Phoebe Halliwell, depois de voltar de Nova York depois de passar seis traças lá. Naquela noite, Phoebe tinha lançado um feitiço que despertou os poderes das três irmãs que estavam ligados por suas Grams, quando eles eram jovens. thumb|200px|left|Piper está confusa e com medo de serem bruxas. Ambos Prue e Piper não acreditava Phoebe quando ela lhes disse que eles eram bruxas. Entretanto, logo após Piper descobriu que ela tinha o poder de congelar o tempo que ela pensava inicialmente, o congelamento Chef Moore durante sua entrevista de emprego e acredita a irmã mais nova. Na primeira, Piper estava confuso e odiava ser uma bruxa. Não tenho certeza de onde vieram seus poderes ou se ela era realmente um ser bom, ela tentou manter a magia baixo. No entanto, ela não podia controlar totalmente seu poder e, muitas vezes congelaram a cena em que ela começou a entrar em pânico. Sair do Quake e Abrindo P3 thumb|200px|Mais uma noite movimentada para P3. No Quake, Piper tinha constantemente a trabalhar em turnos dobrados. Ela estava descontente com seu trabalho eo patrão ruim que ela tinha, que ela decidiu parar e realizar seu sonho de vida longa, devido o seu próprio restaurante. thumb|200px|left|''A Zona Industrial''. No entanto, abrir um restaurante seria demasiado e arriscado , portanto, Piper optou por uma discoteca em vez disso. Ela tinha posto a vista em um edifício anteriormente conhecido como "A Zona Industrial". Prue alegou que era um ótimo lugar, dizendo que muitas vezes ela costumava ir para o clube depois do trabalho Prue disse isso na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Witch Trial". Com a ajuda de suas irmãs, Piper recebeu um empréstimo e comprou o clube. Ela nomeou-o P3 que significa "Poder das Três " bem como para si mesma e suas irmãs; P'rue,'e P'iper P'hoebe.Embora alguns dizem que eles pensaram que era o nome de um nível de estacionamento. ''Como disse Treat Taylor, que tornou-se temporariamente o novo gerente de P3. thumb|200px|As irmãs e Leo se divertindo no P3. P3 teve um começo difícil. Nas primeiras noites, não atraíram muitas pessoas e Piper já estava no vermelho. Prue já havia contatado alguém do banco para ajudar a pagar o empréstimo. No entanto, quando Leo Wyatt havia colocado um feitiço sobre Jeff Carlton, que era o gerente da popular banda de rock um chamado Dishwalla, o clube foi colocado no mapa. O clube tornou-se lugar-à-estar em São Francisco e foi a maior fonte de renda após Prue tinha deixado seu trabalho em Bucklands. Foi também o local onde as irmãs iriam para depois de terem lutado outro demônio. Piper se esforçou para manter demônio P3 livre, e conseguiu muito bem. Morte de Prue e Aceitando Paige thumb|200px|left|Piper quebra na placa do memorial de Prue. Em 21 de maio de 2001, irmã mais velha de Piper, Prue Halliwell foi morta pelo demônio Shax, tentando salvar um inocente. A perda repentina de sua irmã foi devastador para Piper e Phoebe, mas ela tinha batido Piper difícil. Sua raiva emocional causado a sua actuação irresponsável para demônios e tem-se transformado em fúria ''Como visto em Hell Hath No Fury. thumb|200px|Piper aceitando Paige, como irmã. Após o funeral de Prue, as duas irmãs descobrem que têm uma meia-irmã chamada Paige. Piper tem problemas em aceitar Paige como sua irmã. Quando ela se transformou em uma fúria, Paige causa Piper a repartição e revelar como ela se sentia a respeito da morte de Prue. Finalmente, revelando suas verdadeiras emoções, Piper voltou normal poderia começar a chorar por causa de Prue e Paige aceitar como sua irmã. Piper tinha muffins cozido para Paige, e trouxe com ela no Serviços Sociais South Bay, onde trabalhou Paige. Quando Piper era uma fúria, ela tinha riscado Paige no pescoço e, assim, queria pedir desculpas. Phoebe torna-se a Rainha do Submundo thumb|200px|left|Cole e Phoebe chama para o submundo como Rei e Rainha. Cole Turner enganado Phoebe Halliwell em casar com ele através de um Dark Encadernação A vinculação das Trevas pode ser considerado como um Handfasting para o mal ., não sabendo que Cole tinha se tornado o [de Todo Mal. Paige e Piper havia descoberto isso Paige na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "The Fifth Halliwheel", Piper em" O Resgate do Soldado Leo". e queria Phoebe confrontado com isso. No entanto, Phoebe tinha uma grande surpresa para eles, ela estava grávida. Quando ela descobriu a verdade através de uma premonição, ela estava em choque, no entanto, o Vidente convenceu-a a tornar-se o Rainha do Submundo. thumb|200px|Piper bêbada e deitada no chão de [[P3.]] Convencido de que era impossível para transformá-la no bem novamente, Piper preparou poções para vencer Phoebe. Leo e Paige tentou convencê-la que Phoebe ainda tinha um lado bom nela, mas Piper era teimosa e não ouvi-lo. Ela havia perdido uma irmã de novo e prefere ver Phoebe morto em seguida, como a Rainha do Submundo e, portanto, Todo o Mal. Sentindo-se impotente, Piper tornou-se alcoólatra e bebeu-se inconsciente. Paige era capaz de acordá-la e convencer Phoebe que ainda podia ser salvo, e ainda boa volta, como ela havia visto sinais de bondade em Phoebe. thumb|200px|left|Piper, Phoebe e Paige derrotando Cole. Descobrindo que vencer Cole poderia transformar Phoebe, Piper, Paige e Leo foi para o Apartamento de Cole Turner e confrontou Cole. Logo no momento em que Cole estava prestes a matar suas irmãs, Phoebe interrompido. Ela se juntou a suas irmãs e vencido Cole. Phoebe ainda estava grávida, no entanto, e o bebê começou a ter mais de Phoebe. Piper tentou vincular os seus poderes, mas o bebê continuou a defender-se e é mãe. O Vidente foi capaz de roubar o bebê através de um ritual e coroou-se como Fonte de Todo o Mal. Ela, juntamente com o membros do conselho infernal acabou, que foi vendico pelas irmãs, após o que a vida voltou ao normal. Nascimento de Wyatt thumb|200px|As irmãs ficam muito felizes quando descobrbem que Piper está grávida. Depois de muitas tentativas frustradas de engravidar, Piper e Leo conseguiu engravidar. A gravidez não foi fácil. Além dos problemas de uma gravidez mortal, os poderes de Piper tornou-se incontrolável e muitas vezes ela arrotou orbs. Isso tudo foi causado pelo crescente poder do bebê que ela carregava, que também trocou os poderes de seus pais quando eles tiveram uma briga, para que eles pudessem caminhar uma milha em cada lugar dos outros. thumb|200px|left|Wyatt cria um campo de força, para proteger ele e sua mãe. Ambas as irmãs, Leo e até mesmo Darryl decidiu que era melhor para Piper se ela iria ficar de fora da luta de demônio. Dessa forma, o bebê não seria ferido. No entanto, o bebê prova de ser capaz de se defender e sua mãe desde o útero, usando um Proteção com escudos e cura de feridas. Piper tornou-se invencível. Como visto nos episódios da 5ª Temporada, "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" e "Sam, I Am". Sua invencibilidade como ela era temporária, Piper ainda estava vulnerável às doenças. Durante seu terceiro trimestre, Piper foi diagnosticado com Toxemia. O médico diz que o tratamento envolve uma dieta sem sal, sem stress e muito repouso no leito para o resto de sua gravidez. frame|Piper, Leo, Paige, e Phoebe com o bebê recém-nascido. No dia seguinte, Phoebe, Paige e Leo descobre que a magia tem desaparecido do mundo. Como se vê, uma profecia feita há muito tempo está prestes a se tornar realidade, o nascimento do Criança Duas Vezes Abençoada. Piper deu à luz seu filho, Wyatt Halliwell, na mesa da sala de jantar na mesma noite. Wyatt veio em um redemoinho de orbs, para surpresa de todos. No entanto, todos tiveram a impressão de que o filho de Piper e Leo seria uma menina, Quando Piper viajou para o futuro de 2009, ela viu que tinha uma filha. e, portanto, foi uma surpresa ainda maior para ver Sr. Winkie entre as pernas, como Phoebe tinha colocado. Rompendo com Leo Wyatt thumb|200px|Leo tendo dor de Piper por causa da distância. Piper e Leo temporariamente quebrou-se quando Leo se tornou uma pessoa idosa. Ele foi forçado pelos outros Anciãos para ficar no céu. Quando eles se abraçaram, Leo usou um dos seus novos poderes de ancião para tomar dor de Piper, tornando mais fácil para ela aceitar uma vida sem ele. Ele diminuiria os efeitos desse poder a cada dia, até que finalmente acabou. thumb|200px|left|Phoebe sente dor de Piper. No entanto, Chris mandou Leo para Valhalla Chris fez isso para que ele pudesse tornar-se o Guardião de Luz das Encantadas., tornando-o incapaz de reduzir os efeitos do poder. Como resultado, Piper tornou-se uma super-mulher feliz com o que estava feliz com cada pequena coisa na vida e sempre teve um grande sorriso no rosto. Phoebe e Paige não tinha ideia do que Leo tinha feito e tentou encontrar uma maneira de transformá-la em seu estado normal. Paige tinha lançado um Feitiço de Memória em Piper, esperando que ela iria virar normal novamente, em vez disso, apagou todas as off memória de Piper. Ela ainda era um super-feliz mulher, mas ela não tinha idéia de quem ela era e de onde ela estava, ou mesmo que ela era uma bruxa. thumb|200px|Piper e Leo decidindo que ele deve se mover para fora da mansão. Algum tempo depois, quando as irmãs poderia liberar Leo, a memória de Piper voltou eo poder que o Leo tinha usado aqui desgastou fora quando o viu. Phoebe sentiu a dor com o seu recém-adquirido Empatia o poder e começou a perfurar Leo. Porque seu poder era ainda nova, ela era incapaz de controlá-lo é por isso que ela começou a dar um soco Leo. De volta ao São Francisco, Piper e Leo decidiu que era melhor que o Leo saisse da mansão. Ele ainda era permitida para vir e passar o tempo com Wyatt. Isto provou ser bastante difícil para Leo. Piper e Leo decidiram isso na 6ª Temporada, "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". O Nascimento de Chris Halliwell Chris foi concebido quando Piper e Leo ficaram presos no limbo por um Guardião das Trevas. Embora ela e Leo não tinha idéia do que Chris era seu filho, Phoebe e Paige ambos já tinham descoberto.Phoebe na 6ª Temporada, no episodio "The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell", Paige em "I Dream of Phoebe". thumb|200px|left|Piper na colisão do bebê durante a gravidez de Chris. Eles tinham mantido em segredo até que eles Piper sabia que ela estava finalmente grávida. Quando disseram Piper, as irmãs decidiram mantê-la secreta de Leo. De acordo com a Piper que faria as coisas de maneira difícil para ela e Leo se soubesse. Algumas semanas mais tarde, quando Piper e Chris foram atacados pelos Demônio Aranha, Phoebe e Paige tinha que contar Leo. A gravidez, como a de Wyatt, não correram bem. Piper perdeu muito sangue e poderia morrer durante o parto, mas os médicos poderiam salvar ela e Chris. Entretanto, o adulto Chris tinha morrido. Ele foi morto por Gideão protegendo seu irmão mais velho Wyatt. Reforma Temporária de ser uma Encantada thumb|200px|Nova aparência de Piper. Depois de vencer, um dos seus maiores inimigos, Zankou, Piper e suas irmãs decidiram se aposentar da magia. Eles tomaram a aparência de outras três mulheres e também deu a Leo outra aparência. Eles fingiram a sua morte e teve Victor deslocar-se temporariamente a mansão. thumb|200px|left|Memorial de Piper. Após o funeral, Victor diz que as constantes mudanças de aparências confunde tanto ele quanto as crianças. É por isso que Phoebe decide que as irmãs devem escolher uma aparência e torná-lo um permanente com o uso de uma magia. Piper escolhe o olhar de uma loira, que Leo gosta muito. As irmãs e Leo também mudar de identidade, tornando-se os primos de seu pai, Victor. Piper é agora conhecido como Jenny Bennett e Leo como Louis, seu marido. A Batalha Final thumb|200px|As [[Encantadas convocam o Hollow.]] Quando Christy Jenkins tinha virado sua irmã, Billie, bem como todo o mágica comunidade contra as irmãs, fazendo-os acreditar eles não se importou com nada mais além de si mesmos, Piper e suas irmãs foram banidas do Submundo. Eles foram capazes de ir para a Phoebe condomínio e se preparam para a batalha contras as Jenkins. thumb|200px|left|Piper é nocauteado pela explosão épica. Seu primeiro encontro com os dois Jenkins ocorreu no mansão. Tanto as Halliwell, como as Jenkins, prepararam poções tinha, para a mesma. Quando as poções colidiram, criou uma explosão épica que criticou o Jenkins através do corrimão da escada, sofrendo Christy e os Halliwell através das janelas da marquise, batendo Piper inconsciente. thumb|200px|Piper com o corpo sem vida de Phoebe, após a batalha final. Paige orbita até suas irmãs de volta para o condomínio onde dois demônios, Nomed e Zohar as aguardava. Os dois demônios tiveram uma proposição: as irmãs deverá convocar o Hollow e deixá-lo infectá-los depois que eles iriam recolher os poderes da Tríade e depois matar Billie e Christy. Tudo correu de acordo com o plano, mas ele matou Phoebe e Paige, bem como Christy. Irritado, começou a perfurar Billie Piper, que ainda estava vivo. Salvando Phoebe e Paige thumb|200px|left|Piper com o anel de Coop. Com a ajuda de Coop, e seu anél, Piper viajou de volta no tempo com Leo para 1975. Apesar de Piper queria voltar a Phoebe logo antes da Batalha Final, ela viajou de volta para o momento da sua concepção. Ela e Leo apareceu bem na sala de sua mãe e seu pai, Patty e Victor. thumb|200px|Piper, Leo e Patty em 2050. Patty junta Piper e Leo e viaja para a 2050. Novamente, Piper chegou em outro tempo, em seguida, ela se destina. Ela queria viajar com ela Grams, em 1975, mas viajou para o momento em que ela era a avó. Eus Piper e Leo futuro aconselhou os três sobre a forma como eles poderiam salvar Phoebe e Paige. Ao entregar os Hollow de volta para ela continha antes do mansão toda explodiu, eles podem salvá-los. thumb|200px|left|Patty, Piper e Penny retornando o Hollow. Descobrindo que o Poder das Três seria necessário para voltar o Hollow. Patty Piper e Leo tem Grams. Os quatro viajaram de volta para 2006. Direito sobre o momento em que eles chegam, as Encantadas e as Jenkins começar a batalha. Piper, Patty e Penny com sucesso puxar o Hollow fora da mulher cinco anos. Time se adapta ao seu novo futuro e pisca Piper em seu passado auto tornando-se o presente auto de novo. Phoebe e Paige são salvas, vivo de novo. Pouco tempo depois, as Encantadas e Billie são capazes de matar A Tríade e Christy e voltar Patty e Penny com segurança ao seu próprio tempo novamente. Mais tarde, a vida thumb|Piper idosa, lê sua entrada para a neta. Até o ano de 2050, Piper e Leo viver uma vida feliz e saudável viver na mansão. Piper ainda tem a posse do Livro das Sombras e lê-lo para seus nove netos, até que ela está cansada e precisa descansar. Ela ainda aparece com cabelos longos, embora tenha se tornado completamente cinza Com base na última cena de Forever Charmed.. Descrição Física *'Cabelo':Para ela toda a infância e entrando na casa dos vinte, esportes Piper cabelo castanho escuro, de comprimento moderado e estrondos. Ela deixa seu cabelo crescer e fica um tom ligeiramente mais leves. Piper continua a crescer o cabelo castanho claro e fica destaques durante sua primeira gravidez. Os destaques se apagam e usa franja novamente. Ela continua a crescer o cabelo dela e tem um cacho solto na ocasião. Piper deixa seu cabelo crescer e corta-o ocasionalmente. Em 2050, Piper ainda tem cabelo comprido e deixa virar cinza. **'Alias':Como o alias Jenny Bennett, Piper tem o cabelo louro que é geralmente mais curto do que os cabelos da sua aparência normal. Seu segundo alias, Jamie Bennet't tem longos cabelos castanhos, com cachos soltos. *'Guarda-Roupa:Seu senso de moda é conservador durante seus vinte anos. À medida que ela cresce, ela começa a usar roupas mais femininas, assim como luvas de cabelo na ocasião. *'Maquiagem':Piper usa pouca ou nenhuma maquiagem. Ela mantém-la limpa e escolhe cores que combinam com sua pele e os lábios de perto. Ela só usa mais maquiagem do que o habitual para festas e outros eventos. Traços de Personalidade Piper é descrito como o tipo mais cuidado, e materna de quatro irmãs. Ela pode ser muito sarcástico e perspicaz, uma característica provavelmente adquirida em anos de olhar para Prue. Piper cresceu a partir de manso, tímido e muito árbitro irmã do meio, a um seguro, de carga, tendo, mulher muito comédia cínica. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|200px|Piper tendo os óculos que ela congelou no ar. thumb|200px|Piper criando uma poção explosiva. *'Imobilização Molecular':A capacidade de retardar as moléculas até o ponto em que se congelam. Esta é a energia primária Piper, que ela os canais através de suas mãos. *'Combustão Molecular':A capacidade de acelerar as moléculas até o ponto em que elas entram em combustão. Piper ganhou este poder dois anos após o despertar as Encantadas. Considera-se poder mais forte e o mais utilizado por Piper. *'Aceleração Molecular':A capacidade de reverberar moléculas a uma velocidade que faz com que eles se tornem desordenada, resultando na liquefação de objetos sólidos e é muitas vezes referida apenas como fusão. Piper ganhou essa capacidade em 2008, quando ela queria explodir a fonte de todo mal, sob a forma de um Golem. Poderes Básicos de Bruxa *'Feitiços':A capacidade de lançar feitiços e rituais. *'Poções':A capacidade criar poções. *'Vidência':A capacidade de vidência para uma pessoa ou objeto através do uso de um cristal de vidência e um mapa. Outros Poderes thumb|200px|O Poder das Três usado pelas [[Encantadas.]] *'Poder das Três':O poder coletivo de Piper e suas irmãs que aumenta seus poderes. *'Alta Resitência':Este poder só é ativa quando Piper está em unidade com suas irmãs. Este poder faz com que ela seja resistente a poderes tais como bolas de fogo e outras potências letal. *'Agilidade':A capacidade que fornece ao usuário com grande habilidade nas artes do material. Ela mostrou suas habilidades em episódios como The Honeymoon's Over, Blinded by the Whitelighter, e Bite Me. Poderes Temporários Vida Romântica Leo Wyatt Amor Proibido thumb|200px|Piper e Leo se beijam pela primeira vez. Relacionamento mais longo e permanente Piper estava com Leo Wyatt. Ela conheceu Leo pela primeira vez quando ele veio para as irmãs como um trabalhador braçal. Enquanto ele realmente serviu como o Guardião de Luz das Encantadas, Leo foi proibido de ter qualquer relacionamento amoroso com suas acusações. Leo, eventualmente, se revelou ser um Guardião das irmãs quando foi baleado por um Guardião das Trevas. Quando Leo foi curado, ele rompeu com Piper para que ele não seria punido por sua relação com sua patrões. thumb|200px|left|Leo leva Piper aos Céus. Um ano mais tarde, Piper teve um relacionamento com o vizinho do lado, Dan Gordon. No entanto, Piper ainda tinha sentimentos por Leo, para os quais ele mantinha lutando. Finalmente, ser capaz de ganhar para ele Piper, Leo tomou Piper para os Céus para a apresentar a seus chefes. Um mês depois o casal retornou à Terra, sem perceber que havia passado um mês lá. Foi revelado que eles tiveram que quebrar ou então Leo seriam realocados para outras bruxas. Foi então que Leo propôs a Piper, dizendo que o casamento era a única maneira de estar uns com os outros como não poderia ser desfeito pelos Anciãos. Casamento com Leo thumb|200px|Piper e Leo se casam. Depois de uma longa luta, Piper foi finalmente capaz de casar com Leo por uma Handfasting. Dois anos depois, o casal estava grávida de seu primeiro filho, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Não muito tempo depois do nascimento de seu primeiro filho, Leo se tornou uma pessoa idosa e não foi autorizado a permanecer na terra por mais tempo. Isso fez com que Piper e Leo rompessem e quase se divorciarem. Durante seu tempo separados, eles passam por um momento, breve íntimo no qual eles conceberam seu segundo filho, Chris Halliwell. Não muito tempo depois do nascimento de Chris, Piper deixou Leo volta para ela viver e tornou-se um casal novamente. Poucos meses depois, Leo caiu em desgraça e tornou-se mortal. thumb|200px|left|Leo congelado e prestes a ser levado por um [[Anjo do Destino.]] Morte de Leo Não é um ano mais tarde, Leo foi tirada por um Anjo do Destino. Sua morte daria as irmãs mais força para lutar contra quem quer que eles tiveram que lutar na batalha final. Durante sua ausência, Piper começou a afazeres domésticos filme simples e seus filhos brincando com brinquedos, para que ela pudesse assistir com Leo depois que ele voltou. thumb|right|Piper e Leo passando por uma parede de fotos da família. Eventualmente, quando a batalha final acabou, Leo foi trazida de volta à Piper e seus filhos. Um ano depois o casal saudou o seu terceiro filho, ea primeira filha para o mundo, Melinda Halliwell. Vida Posterior Muitos anos depois, em 2050, Piper e Leo ainda estão juntos e viver uma vida feliz e saudável. Eles têm nove netos que cuidam, enquanto seus pais estão trabalhando e lutando contra o mal. Outros Relacionamentos thumb|Jeremy Burns revela ser um Feiticeiro. *'Jeremy Burns':Piper conheceu Jeremy em um hospital de São Francisco, quando Gramas foi internado para um ataque cardíaco. Ele tinha deixado o seu número em um guardanapo, que ele havia dado a ela quando ela estava chorando na lanchonete. Poucas semanas depois, quando Grams morreu Phoebe deixou a mansão de Nova York. Seis meses depois ela volta e desperta os poderes dela e de suas irmãs. Não muito tempo depois Jeremy revelou seu verdadeiro eu, um Feiticeiro que queria roubar seus poderes e os de suas irmãs. Ele foi finalmente vencido pelas irmãs quando se utiliza o Feitiços do Poder das Três. Um ano depois, ele foi comprado de volta à vida por Abraxas, e atacou o banqueiro Piper namorado Rob, o que causou o seu pedido de empréstimo para P3 negado. *'Mark Chao': *'Jack Manford': *'Josh': *'Rob': thumb|Piper e Dan tomando café na cama. *'Dan Gordon':Enquanto Piper e Leo foram separados Piper procurou um relacionamento normal com um mortal, seu vizinho e ex-jogador de beisebol Dan Gordon. Embora tenha começado bem, o relacionamento começou a se dissipar quando ela deixa escapar o nome de Leo depois que ele a salvou de morrer de Febre de Oroyo. Durante toda a sua relação, Dan ficou alheio ao fato de que Piper era uma bruxa, apesar de encontrar muitos perto barbas. Ele finalmente aprendeu a verdade, ele se mostrou incapaz de lidar com o segredo. Piper, com a ajuda de um gênio, teve a informação removida do Dan, mas não antes de causar-lhe a idade incontrolavelmente. Eventualmente a dupla terminou seu relacionamento. *'Brett': thumb|Greg, o bombeiro. *'Greg':Relação de Piper e Greg foi o relacionamento mais longo após o seu casamento. O relacionamento terminou depois de Chris, Greg enganados em acreditar Piper e Leo ainda estavam juntos, mostrando-lhes "dormir" juntos (devido ao seu desejo de ser concedida pelo Phoebe). Em 2006, enquanto que Leo ainda estava envolto em gelo, Piper e Greg literalmente colidem uns com os outros. Percebendo Leo estava ausente, Greg tentou ressalto com Piper. No entanto, recusou-Piper quando ela ainda estava na esperança do retorno de Leo após a batalha final. *'David Right': Vida Profissional *'Banco':Antes de trabalhar no Quake, Piper tinha um emprego como banqueiro. Muito ao desânimo de sua avó, Piper não querem trabalhar como cozinheiro em um restaurante uma vez que um trabalho como banqueiro ganhou mais, a família poderia usar todo o dinheiro que poderia obter. thumb|Piper trabalhando no Quake. *'Quake':Após a morte de sua avó, Piper quis homenagear o seu sonho e pediu um emprego como chef do Quake. No entanto, ela foi contratada como gerente de restaurante, quando o atual chef, chef Moore havia saído de um emprego na França. Constantemente trabalhando em turnos dobrados, e ter um chefe ruim, Piper estava descontente com seu trabalho. Um ano depois, Piper foi lembrado de sua vida longa sonho de possuir seu próprio restaurante por um antigo colega, Joanne Hertz Como visto no final da 1ª Temporada em Déjà Vu All Over Again. . Piper decidiu parar e prosseguir o seu sonho. thumb|Mais uma noite movimentada para P3. *'P3':Após sair do Quake, Piper teve a intenção de abrir seu próprio restaurante. No entanto, os riscos eram muito altos e, portanto, tomar Piper decidiu abrir uma boate. Com a ajuda de suas irmãs, Piper abriu P3 que rapidamente se tornou a mais quente boate de São Francisco depois de Dishwalla tinha posto P3 no mapa. Embora o clube lutou algumas vezes, o clube fez bem e foi a maior fonte de renda para as irmãs. P3 se tornou o lugar onde as irmãs se passar uma noite relaxante depois de tudo o demônio luta e, portanto, foi um dos lugares Piper queria manter demônio livre, batalhas no entanto, os demônios foram derrotados e lá na ocasião. frame|O exterior do restaurante Piper. *'Restaurante':Nove anos após a abertura P3, Piper decidiu vender a boate e, finalmente, abrir o restaurante que ela sempre sonhou em ter. A localização do direito à prova a ser difícil, para desgosto de seu corretor de imóveis. Finalmente, depois de visitar mais de cinco locais diferentes, Piper encontrou o lugar certo e começou a ter tudo para o restaurante em ordem. Etimologia *'Piper':Um nome que veio de um apelido dado para aqueles que jogaram o tubo da flauta. *'Halliwell':Derivado de um dos vários lugares nomeados com o Inglês Antigo pré 7 elementos Século "halig" que significa "santo", mais "bem (a)", poço ou nascente. Esses locais incluem Halliwell em Lancashire, registrado como Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell em Dorset e Oxfordshire aparecem, respectivamente, como Halegewelle e Haliwelle no Domesday Book de 1086; Halwell e Halwill em Devonshire, registrado como Halgewilla em 1086, e Holywell em Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire e Cornualha. Notas Trivia Notas e Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Bruxas Boas Categoria:Nivel Alto de Bruxas Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Principais personagens Categoria:Poderes Absolutos